


Unbreakable

by Itshellfo



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers for Act II, a little bit of angst i guess, mentions of amnesia, spoilers for Erik's past, the diabetes is strong in this one, the hero's name is Eleven, wow I'm so original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshellfo/pseuds/Itshellfo
Summary: "The bond we share is special, Erik."Erik and Eleven have a private moment after the events in Sniflheim.Erik is a very lucky man.





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this is so cheesy.  
> Hello! This is my first Luminerik fic. I've finished the game last week and I'm not very familiar with the characters yet so I apologize if it's terribly ooc.   
> Also English is not my first language... I tried to revise this as best as I could but something might have slipped past me.

Erik closed the door of the church behind him. With the Golden Fever gone, Sniflheim was finally back into motion. Not many people lingered outside their houses, however, too afraid that something disastrous might happen again, but Erik could still see the relief in their postures and lineaments. His heart, too, was much more lighter than before.

After five years of travelling the world in search of cure, at last Mia was free of the necklace curse, and it was all thanks to the boy standing right beside him. Erik moved in front of Eleven so he could see him better, a huge grin forming on his lips. “Thanks for having my back out there, I owe you one. Mia owes you one.”

Reciprocating his smile, Eleven placed his hand on the thief’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly: “You would have done the same. That’s what friends do.”

And more, Erik thought. He would have sacrificed himself over and over for this young man, without a doubt. “I guess that Seer was speaking the truth after all.” He chuckled; never would he have hoped to find forgiveness in such a weird way, by meeting the Luminary – of all people - in a rotten cell deep undergound. 

“What are you going to do now?” Eleven asked.

“What kind of question is that?” with an eyebrow raised, Erik looked at him like he’d just grown another head. “Don’t we have a Lord of Shadows to defeat?”

For a split moment, the Luminary looked taken aback, as if he hadn’t expected his friend to follow him even now that he had his sister back. In fact, he voiced those exact thoughts: “I thought you wanted to stay with Mia. You have no obligation towards me anymore.”

The blue-haired boy snorted at that, shaking his head affectionately. “Are you kidding me? I can catch up with her whenever I like after we save the world. My place is by your side, El, if you’ll still have me.”

There it was, the soft smile Eleven gave Erik whenever he said something right. How could he have let himself forget about the look of pure fondness that was reserved to him and no one else? A lump formed in his throat as guilt threatened to cloud his mind once again, and he suddenly couldn’t bear to look the other in the eye without starting to cry. At the same time, Eleven shifted forward, sensing the change in mood if the other. “Are you okay?”

Erik shook his head. He couldn’t help it; he threw himself at Eleven with a bone-crushing hug and buried his face in the crook of his friend’s shoulder. Touching, feeling, making sure it wasn’t a dream.

“You’re alive,” he murmured, realization finally hitting him at once, just as the other’s arms started holding him as well. For the first time in the weeks following Yggdrasil’s fall, Erik felt safe, his strength flowing back into him as if he’d been missing something important.

“I’m here,” was all Eleven said, his voice grounding Erik like nothing else ever could.

“I was scared.”

“Me too.”

“I couldn’t forgive myself, so I chose to forget.”

The boy pulled back slightly so they were face to face again, in his eyes a silent demand for Erik to go on.

“When I saw you fall,” he explained, “all I could think about was how I hadn’t moved a muscle to save you. I thought for sure that you were dead. For the second time I had failed to protect the most important person in my life…”

Without a word, Eleven lifted a hand to Erik’s cheek and brushed his thumb over it to remove a stray tear. He hadn’t even realised he’d started crying. Closing his eyes the thief leaned in and brought their foreheads together, his next words coming out of his mouth as nothing more than a whisper. “I couldn’t live with that knowledge. There was no meaning to life without you here.”

“None of that was your fault, Erik,” the other tried to reassure him. “We all failed that day, I should have been the one to protect you all, to realize it was a trap. I was so worried... you can’t imagine my relief when I found you on the ship.”

“But you were so sad!” Erik retorted. “You kept spacing out and sending me those looks as if you weren’t sure how to approach me and all the while I couldn’t remember anything. The fact that I caused you pain makes me want to scream.”

It was Eleven’s turn to shake his head, the motion causing the hair of his bangs to tickle Erik’s skin, and forced him to reciprocate his gaze by cupping his face with both hands. “I was happy to have you back, safe and sound. Even if you hadn’t regained your memories, I know that we would have made new ones. The bond we share is special, Erik: nothing, not even amnesia, can keep us apart.”

It was the first time that any of them had acknowledged their feelings. Erik had realized that he liked Eleven way back in Gondolia but had been too afraid to do anything about it, even though he had noticed the subtle touches, the lingering stares and the way they both unconsciously drifted closer whenever they sat together. If he had to choose a word to drescribe how he felt, it was probably love. Devotion came immediately after. There was no one he trusted more than Eleven, the Luminary, his partner.

Right then, with El staring at him like he was the world, Erik finally mustered up the courage and closed the remaining space between them. Kissing him was like culmination of his destiny; all of the pieces of the puzzle slotted together with ease, as did their lips in a dance that felt almost natural. Erik’s hands on Eleven’s hips, Eleven’s fingers in Erik’s hair… everything was in its rightful place.

When they eventually parted, their cheeks were red and their breaths heavy but they both wore joyous smiles on their faces.

“Alright now?” asked Eleven.

If he were honest, Erik couldn’t even rememeber what he’d been so distressed about. Now more than ever he knew that everything would work out. “Yeah,” he said softly.

Eleven nodded. “We should probably catch up with the others before they start to worry.”

The thief wasn’t fond of the idea of ruining the moment but he had to agree; he didn’t want to be caught by Rab while snogging his grandson. And Sylvando! He would never let Erik live it down. So he forced himself to disentangle from Eleven’s embrace, not without giving him a last peck to the lips, and took his hand: “Let’s hit the road, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr if you wanna talk.  
> Elfo98


End file.
